


non-Euclidean

by felentae



Series: Blizzard [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, probably completely incorrect math terms, this is just xiuhun being cute i promise, weird physics talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felentae/pseuds/felentae
Summary: Minseok keeps failing Advanced Algebra. It's all Sehun's fault. Kinda.





	non-Euclidean

**Author's Note:**

> sorry at anyone that actually knows anything about maths and physics lmao I barely remember these terms from like 1st year in college and calling weird wobbly reality incongruences "non-Euclidean" is like a running joke in my irl group of friends
> 
> this is lowkey to make up for last time's angst dhsjsj

Minseok might have failed Advanced Algebra (and twice, while we're at that), but if he learned anything at all in that class, it is that Sehun is non-Euclidean.

Because, really, there is no other explanation.

Look, for example, at the way Sehun drapes his long, lanky arms around Minseok as he tries to make coffee in the morning. Sehun is so big he has no problem resting his head on Minseok's shoulder, lips hovering teasingly over his neck as he supervises the way Minseok sets the coffee brewer on the stove. And Minseok can't even be mad that Sehun not only isn't helping, but also restricting his movements and being the worst of distractions, with his broad chest warm against Minseok's back and his hands exploring way more skin than should be exposed this early in the morning. Because Minseok knew what he was signing for when they decided to move together, and he accepted it all eagerly.

That's perfectly fine, really. Minseok is very happy. That's not the problem here. He loves his giant, touchy boyfriend.

But then, Sehun's weird geometrical properties kick in when Minseok least expect them. And suddenly he finds himself with a tiny boy squirming and whimpering on his lap, midway between protesting and melting under his touches, always so needy, so craving for affection. Always so fucking demanding. And Minseok has to pull himself back into reality a couple times to actually comply and give Sehun all the attention he wants, hell, he _deserves_ , because, honestly, he looks so _so_ small. Where did his giant boyfriend go?

Not that Minseok is complaining. He's just... really confused about Sehun's kinetic geometry. And maybe that's why he keeps failing his Advanced Algebra class.


End file.
